The lock comprises a pivotal latch which cooperates with the lock bolt, a catch which releasably holds the pivotal latch, and a power member for the pivotal latch. Locks of this nature are preferably used on heavy doors and trunk lids, for example, where considerable forces are involved if the door or trunk lid is thrown shut. They are also used for doors that are not sufficiently stable to maintain alignment between the door or trunk lid and the lock, in which case as the door or trunk lid approaches its closed position, the actual closing is accomplished by the lock. On vans and light trucks, for example, the locks are positioned in general at bumper level and the door or trunk lid is apt to be pushed closed at a point that is not directly in line with the lock bolt, which can cause distortion and thus incorrect alignment of the lock bolt and the lock.
When power-assisted locks are used it is necessary only to bring the lock bolt close to the lock in order to activate the power member which then completes closing of the door or trunk lid or hood and provides a locking action. Opening the lock can be achieved by reversing the power member or manually with the aid of a hand lever either close to or remote from the lock. The known embodiments of power-assisted locks are rather complex and have a multitude of joints and links so that the manufacturing cost are considerable, and are subject to malfunctioning.
It is an object of this invention to provide a power-assisted lock having a very small number of parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a relatively small lock that can be installed, for example, in a window frame of a convertible automobile without difficulty.
It is a further object of the invention to create a power-assisted lock which is extremely reliable.